Coby
Coby (コビー, Kobī) is a Navy officer who trained together with Helmeppo under Vice Admiral Garp's supervision. He was formerly a cabin boy for the Alvida Pirates until he was liberated by Luffy, and was one of the first people Luffy befriended on his travels. During the timeskip, he is promoted to the ranks of Captain. Appearance :Voice Actor: Leah Clark (English), Mika Doi (Japanese) Coby is a boy with pink hair and round-frame glasses. His birthday is May 13. The Young Past Days In his first appearance, Coby was a small, timid, chubby boy. Before the Timeskip Due to the passage of time and Garp's training, Coby has grown thinner and taller, standing close to Luffy in height. He has also gained a cross-shaped scar above his right eye, presumably earned under Garp's heavy-handed tutelage. His hair has grown longer and shaggier since his growth spurt, but it has retained its pink color. Coby wears a standard-issue Marine jacket, pants, and neckerchief as well as a brightly patterned bandanna worn tied across his forehead. Coby's glasses are still present, but he has adopted the habit of wearing them pushed up on his forehead and has not been seen using them since his appearance in the Post-Enies Lobby Arc. After the Timeskip After the timeskip, Coby now wears a scarf, a Marine coat with the word "justice" on it, a merit on his jacket, and a new bandanna. Gallery Personality Coby was first introduced as the Alvida Pirates' hapless chore boy who lived in fear of both the ship's crew and captain. Two years of forced servitude had robbed him of all hope of escaping as well as his dream of becoming a Marine, leaving him with few goals other than avoiding being bludgeoned to death by Alvida's iron mace. Luffy was less than impressed with Coby's cowardice, describing him as "pretty stupid and useless...and kinda wimpy too". However, Luffy's boundless optimism and single-minded pursuit of his dream rekindled a similar conviction in the downtrodden cabin boy, allowing him to defy his captors, even under the threat of a brutal death by Alvida's mace. As the pair continued in their travels, Coby remained timid and cautious, often relying on Luffy to perform dangerous tasks and becoming alarmed by his companion's reckless behavior. He was also shown to be perceptive, noting that it was "strange" for the citizens of Shells Town to be afraid of a Marine Captain and telling Luffy that he had "a bad feeling about this". Coby's naïve belief in the blanket integrity of the Navy was dashed when he witnessed the actions of Axe-Hand Morgan and his son, but it only strengthened his resolve to become, in his words, "a real Navy." Under Garp's instruction, Coby's timidity has been replaced with confidence, although he remains polite, self-effacing, and apologetic if he feels he has done something overly ambitious (such as publicly stating his goal to become a Navy admiral). He continues to be an emotional, compassionate person who can easily be driven to tears for a variety of reasons. He was jokingly referred to as a "crybaby" by Zolo during their reunion at Water 7. Coby does not act with the reckless bravery that many characters in the series exhibit, but rather on moral compunction. He has put his life on the line at least twice for the sake of what he feels is right, most notably at the Battle of Navyford where he brought fighting to a standstill by facing down Admiral Akainu and bought the precious seconds needed for Luffy to escape. Relationships Friends/Allies *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy D. Monkey **Zolo Roronoa *Team Natsu **Natsu Dragneel **Lucy Heartfilia *Navy **Chaser Smoker **Hina Family Neutral *Sakazuki *Seven Warlords of the Sea **Hancock Boa **Law Trafalgar Rivals *Zolo Roronoa *Erza Scarlet Enemies *Morgan *Alvida Pirates **Alvida Abilities and Powers In his first appearance, Coby lacked any fighting skills. According to Alvida, the only reason she kept him around was because he happened to be good at navigation. During his mini-arc he is seen training alongside Helmeppo and Vice Admiral Garp D. Monkey. He has some knowledge of swordsmanship, as he was seen practicing with Helmeppo and Bogart. He has shown great growth as he started out with no fighting abilities to being able to handle the dangers of the Grand Line particularly the New World. After two years, he reached the rank of Captain; it was revealed he has become more powerful in shown in Episode of Luffy, when he shattered a gigantic metal disk with a single punch. Haki Observation Haki During the Whitebeard War, Coby awakened an ability known as Observation Haki. Coby was shown hunched over and crying on the battlefield, saying the voices in his head were disappearing one by one as the combatants around him were slain, much like what Aisa felt during the Skypiea Arc. After the timeskip, Coby has developed his Observation Haki to the point that it is on a very advanced level. Six Powers Since his training with Garp, Coby has become strong enough to use Six Powers or, at the very least, the Shave technique. He has used Shave against Luffy twice: once at Water 7 and once at the Battle of Navyford, although the technique did not help him win either fight. In Fairy One Piece Tail: Gigant Battle! 2 New World he is also capable of using the Moonwalk and Tempest Kick techniques. After the timeskip, Coby has mastered his Six Power techniques. In Episode of Luffy, he shows to be able to use a technique similar to Tempest Kick, but done with his arms. History Past Coby had intended to board a ship for a fishing trip one day, but he found himself amid the dangerous crew of the pirate Alvida by mistake. To stay alive, he 'volunteered' to become a slave for this band of pirates, but secretly fostered hopes of escape and eventually joining the Navy. Synopsis East Blue Saga Romance Dawn Arc Major Battles * Coby vs. Luffy D. Monkey (Shell Town, to let the Navy see he is not a pirate) * Coby and Helmeppo vs. Bogart * Coby vs. Luffy D. Monkey (Water 7) * Coby vs. Luffy D. Monkey (Navyford) Anime Only Battles *Coby and Helmeppo vs. Morgan *Coby and Helmeppo vs. Garp D. Monkey (training) Trivia & References Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Allies Category:Navy Category:Navy Captains Category:Navy Master Chief Petty Officers Category:Former Navy Master Chief Petty Officers Category:Navy Chore Boys Category:Former Navy Chore Boys Category:Navigators Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Allies Category:Team Natsu's Allies Category:Six Powers Users Category:Haki Users Category:Former Pirates Category:Alvida Pirates Category:Former Alvida Pirates